chpfandomcom-20200214-history
Jon Baker
Personal Information Jon was born in Rawlins, Wyoming and is a Leo. When Jon was in school his nickname was JB. And when he went to college Jon took a job in a bowling alley as a tutor. He's a natural when it comes to bowling and doesn't boast at his talents. Ponch finds out that Jon can score a strike every time and believes he's onto a money spinner. Jon's trademark is his tan gloves and a blond baton he wears throughout the series. Jon has been in the CHP for over 5 years and wears a special name plate badge to signify his safety record. Prior to becoming a motor office, Jon used to be a patrol car officer and it wasn't long after meeting Ponch that he became a motor officer as well as becoming Ponch's partner. Sometime between Jon becoming a motor officer and taking on Ponch as a partner. Jon had a partner called Gary Lambert who was killed by a speeding car they were chasing. Years later Jon would have to deal with his brother Pete who pretends to be a motor officer. Jon recommended Ponch for the CHP when he met him by chance when an alert went out to check out someone riding a dirt bike. Ponch jumped over Jon's patrol car prompting Jon to chase him and eventually catch him when Ponch crashed. Not long after they became friends and went on regular dirt bike hikes. Jon gave Ponch words of encouragement when Ponch didn't believe the CHP was for him, he also covered for him when Getraer thought he was more trouble than he was worth. Jon is seen as the nice guy, very empathic in nature, and approachable. As such is usually picked for humanitarian crisis jobs like informing someone that their loved one has died. Jon has a natural talent for leadership and received a commendation from the Captain for his leadership skills for open house. Once when Getraer was ill Jon took over his role to keep the station running. Jon was also sent to another station during a strike and again held a position of leadership. This would serve him well for the future since when we next see him he's a Captain. Jon is very serious when it comes to his job and if someone tries to joke with him, Jon is ready and able to give them a life lesson. Jon has a dislike for the courts since when he's called upon as a witness, his testimony is questioned and his ability as on officer is also a topic of conversation. Jon just wants to do his job and bust the bad guys and keep the people of California safe. Likes * Dogs. Saved Fido (Dog Gone) and then risked his life to save Randy (Baby Food) in a car about to explode. Dislikes * Blind dates. * Hospitals * Courts Hobbies * Accents (Pilot) * Racket Ball * Bowling * Basketball * Jet skiing * Horses. * Team Roping * Sky Diving * Skiing Love Interests * Miss Sexy Feet - Inadvertently meets her when Ponch is trying to catch her attention. Whilst waiting outside Ponch's motor home she offers him a glass of iced tea and tells him to return the glass anytime. * Karen Wayburn - Her car skids on a wet patch and in turn causes Jon to hit the same wet patch and fall off his bike. Karen takes an instant shine to Jon and later he meets up with her at Valley General to have his elbow x-rayed from his accident, they go on a couple of dates. * Melanie Ingalls - Jon spots her smiling at him every time she passes him on his motor. Each day he sees her in a different firebird and eventually Ponch finds out where she works. She has complimentary tickets to a disco contest where she invites Jon and Ponch. Melanie inadvertently helps Jon out of his emotional valley. * Ellen - Jon meets Ellen through her son when he pretends to be lost so they have to take him home. She's been divorced for a year and her ex-husband is in Saudi Arabia. They go out a couple of times and Jon's heart is almost broken when she tells him her ex wants to re-marry her. When Jon asks if she's going to marry him she tells him she's not. Jon is seen with Ellen and Chris in Tow Truck Lady. A girl asks Ellen if she and Jon are a thing, she responds by telling her they're just good friends. * Suzanne - When Jon is invited to a luxury yacht party he meets Suzanne there and tries out his french on her. She finds him cute and they date later. * Sheila Marin - When he meets her she pretends to be the secretary of a company she owns. Jon pinches Ponch to the post in asking her out on a date. Jon's Mini The licence plate on Jon's mini changes from episode to episode but mainly is JAB. Doggone006.png Accidents Although Ponch has damaged his bikes, Jon has fallen off his more times than him. However, he's only totaled his bike a couple of times as well as ending up in hospital three times. Jon has a habit self diagnosing his injuries so much so that he assumes he's okay until he learns he isn't. When Jon was sandbagged by a firebird and ended up in hospital he ignored the doctors orders to stay in for observation and decided just to get out of bed resulting him collapsing. Another time he was the victim in a hit and run and got back up, he told his then temporary partner, TC Hunsucker, to chase after the van that hit him despite his partners reservations. Jon collapsed shortly after. * Dog Gone - Front hub loosened crashed bike. * Cry Wolf - Skidded in water. * Neighborhood Watch - Almost run over by a deuce. * Crack-Up - Sandbagged by a car, got thrown off his bike. Bike totaled. Hospitalised. * Crack-Up - Purposely dropped his bike to avoid injury. * Supercycle - Jon loses control of the bike on a test track when he kicks in the super charger. Bike damaged. * Rally 'Round the Bank - Drops his bike when he ducks to avoid a semi closed shutter during a chase. * High Octane - Over compensates turning a corner and flips off bike. * Drive, Lady, Drive: Part 1 - Avoids a car purposely driving the wrong way on the freeway. Although his bike was damaged he is seen later riding it on the way to the Palma Vista Police Department. * The Watch Commander - Jon and Grossman pull over two stolen trailers, but before Jon can speak to the driver he is driven at and his bike damaged. * Crash Course - Crashed avoiding a reversing stolen car. * New Guy in Town - After giving a speeding ticket, Jon's stationary bike was used as a weapon in an attempt to kill Jon. It was purposely side-swiped by a van when Jon was standing next to it, hit and run. Jon seemed shaken and somewhat distressed at the time and managed to radio his location before succumbing to his injuries. Bike damaged. Hospitalised. * Flare Up - Overcome by Chlorine gas, hospitalised. * Anything But the Truth - Knocked off his bike by a fork lift truck. Doggone001.png Crywolf001.png Neighborhoodwatch014.png Crackup003.png Supercycle007.png Notes * Jon drives a cream mini in the first season and then changes to a blue pick up. * Jon has a tendency to call women, Sir, and then correct himself immediately. * Expert chicken catcher. * Jon has a pair of skis in his apartment. * Jon Baker's name comes from Rick Rosner's nephew who is called Jonathan Andrew Baker and also appeared in the Pilot episode. Baker001.png Baker002.png Familycrisis013.png Category:Male Character Category:Male Officer